


stuck

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: “that’s starting to get annoying” & “good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion!”





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

> thank u snokoplazm\+ anon for the prompts :)

The lift they’re stuck in seems to grow increasingly smaller with every breath he takes. Dan paces the very small three steps back and forth he can take over and over again as he tries to make sure his breathing evens out into something less panicked.

“Dan stop walking about and just sit down,” Phil sighs from the floor where he’s sat on his bum, knees to his chest and his head tilted back up to look at him.

But Dan just continues to step over his feet and continue his pacing, chewing down his bottom lip as he does so,

“If you wanna sit on the pissy floor then be my guest. But I’m not,” Dan says harshly, and once he’s said the words he perhaps regrets it a little, because there’s not enough space in here to get angry, and his words seem to bounce off the walls and back at him.

“Dan, the intercom guy said they were sending someone down to come let us out, just come sit with me,” Phil says, patting the metal floor with his hand and Dan pauses to scrunch his nose up at him in disgust.

He then starts up his pacing. He thinks they’re going to be stuck in here a while; it’s already been a long twenty something minutes and being stuck between floors has cut off the wifi from their phones leaving them with nothing but themselves to pass the time as they await a rescue. A rescue Dan is certain people have already forgotten about.

“Fuck,” Dan says suddenly as he turns back around and paces across the small box again. “Fuck this.”

He hears Phil sigh from down on the floor, and when Dan looks down at him briefly he notices how tired he is. How bored he must be.

“Can we not,“ Dan starts up, looking at the big steel doors that hold them in. “Can we not just like, pry them open?” Dan asks, spinning back round on his heels to give Phil a hopeful look.

But Phil shakes his head silently. “We’re between our floor and the one below,” Phil tells him gently. “If we opened the door there would be just a sheer drop.”

Dan bites hard on his lip. He hates that.

He starts up his pacing, and this time he hums along to each quick step. He needs something to make him concentrate and focus on not letting this fear get out of control, and it doesn’t help that Phil’s tiredly lounging on the floor like it’s nothing.

Then he hears Phil let out a scoff and he looks down to see him pinching the bridge of his nose with a frown.

“That’s starting to get annoying. Can you just stop, please?” Phil asks, his voice a little strained.

Dan does stop, but an angry frown falls over his face and he looks down at where Phil tips his head back against the wall with a sigh as he lets his eyes slip shut, and right now Dan wishes he could kick him right against his foot. But he doesn’t, instead he barks a sharp laugh causing Phil to open his eyes and look up at him.

“Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion! You haven’t been much help at all right now, actually,” Dan speaks, his voice going a little shrill as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Phil frowns at him, “Dan, don’t, please,” Phil starts, and he sounds tired and worn and Dan doesn’t care right now.

“Don’t what? Panic? Because I’m sorry, Phil, for feeling a little claustrophobic right now,” Dan hisses as he flaps his hands down by his sides. The way his knuckles almost brush against the two walls adds to his point.

Phil pinches his nose again and hums. “Yeah, okay. I’m sorry. Just - don’t panic, please,” Phil mutters quietly, but now Dan can feel the feeling of awkwardness bleed back into him as he frowns back at Phil.

“What’s - what’s wrong?” Dan asks hesitantly, his voice still sounds on edge, but he tries to steady it with a bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows thickly.

Phil looks up at him with a thin smile, lips pursed. “Headache,” he simple replies with a flat tone.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Phil smiles at him, a little more genuine now, “It’s okay. Just please don’t worry,” Phil tells him. “Help is coming,” he reminds him and Dan chews once more on his lip.

He hates standing so still in this tiny metal death trap, but he looks at the space on the floor besides Phil and thinks, fuck it, and crouches down to sit crossed legged on the floor where he knee nudges snugly against Phil’s thigh.

“Sorry,” Dan says again for no real reason with his voice low and quiet and he looks at Phil again, unsure.

Phil shakes his head, tilts his head back again and rests a hand on Dan’s knee, rubbing through the jeans softly with his thumb.

“S’okay, not you, probably the wine from earlier,” Phil mumbles sleepily. Dan brings his hand to rest over Phil’s running his fingers over the grooves of his knuckles, feeling the soft skin there.

How had such a nice little discreet dinner date gone so wrong so quickly? Trapped in a lift, one-man claustrophobic and panicking and the other with a splitting headache. It wasn’t exactly ideal.

“Is it bad?” Dan whispers leaning a little closer until they bump shoulders and Phil shakes his head, turning to face him with a small smile.

“Getting better, now that you’re finally sitting still,” he laughs a little and Dan ducks his head down with a soft laugh.

“You doing okay?” Phil asks gently, and even though Dan’s been dramatic enough to give him a headache he can’t believe Phil still cares, even after all this. Well, he can believe it, because it’s Phil.

“Yeah,” Dan croaks. “Being stuck in here isn’t so bad. If I get hungry I’ll just eat you,” he jokes and Phil nudges his knee with his leg teasingly.

“I’m sure this floor is covered in piss,” Dan says quietly after a while and Phil huffs a laugh before crooking his neck a little and resting it awkwardly against Dan’s shoulder where it fits nicely. Where it feels natural.

“When we get out of here we can have a shower,” Phil mumbles quietly and Dan hums in agreement.

And it’s only another five minutes later that feel like five years that the lift jumps to life and they travel the short distance to the next floor where the door whoosh open to be greeted with a happy looking mechanic.

And once they thank him and wave him goodbye, Dan takes Phil by the hand in the hopes of a shared shower where they can stand under the hot water and wash away headaches and the feeling of fear and the smell of stale piss on their skin. And as they unlock their door and walk into their home, Dan smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
